


On Feathers And Dreams [ART]

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art done for Dean/Cas Midwinter 5k Tropefest





	On Feathers And Dreams [ART]

For [Dean/Cas Midwinter 5k Tropefest](http://deancastropefest.tumblr.com) I teamed up with [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney).

Superhoney wrote a beautiful fairytale, [On Feathers And Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190990), that I had the pleasure of illustrating. I wanted to do something a bit different than my usual style and decided to try my hand at silhouette pieces. I think this style really fit the feel of the story.

 

As always all the art was done in Procreate on an iPad with the Apple Pencil and the text was done in Inkpad.

  
You can also view the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/5ktropefest2018)

 

 

 

Visit my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art


End file.
